


Poems of Under

by Reflect_Re



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imported from Amino, Multi, Not stories, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Reflect_Re
Summary: A collection of Undertale Poems, imported from Undertale AminoThere will be ship poems, normal poems, and poems that are not so understandable.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Multiple Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. to the stars they fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk/Fallen Human rhyme poem;  
Implied suicidal themes

_They climb up the mountain_  
_To finally touch the stars_  
  
_With only the thoughts in their brain_  
_They went also to see Mars_  
  
_The world so small below their feet_  
_Walking forwards until they fall_  
  
_They land on flowers, soft to greet_  
_But this meant they reached a wall_  
  
_There were pseudo-stars in the cave_  
_Yet it did not breed any hope_  
  
_Continuing on, they felt very brave_  
_They were not going to mope_  
  
_An amazing journey they had_  
_The stories made them feel blue_  
  
_They kept true to good and not bad_  
_To end on the surface with monsters too_  
  
_Farewell said, so they could start again_  
_Then their friends, too, say goodbye_  
  
_They climb up the mountain_  
_To the stars they finally fly_


	2. Marionette; Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, Chara, and Player Poem  
The player is the centre

_ Like a ballerina, they move gracefully _ __   
_ Within a circus show of freaks. _ __   
__   
_ They act ever so kindly, the perfect human _ __   
_ The script plays out once again. _ __   
__   
_ Patiently, I guide them through the story _ __   
_ After all, they rely on me. _ __   
__   
_ Silent sins and deaf deaths, repeating _ __   
_ Cries because of creatures. _ __   
__   
_ Beaten, bruised, my beautiful broken doll _ __   
_ This route is oddly cruel. _ __   
__   
_ Continuing on, not giving up, determined _ __   
_ I see not their pain or woes. _ __   
__   
_ And once they reach the end, pacifistically _ __   
_ Satisfied are the goons. _ __   
__   
__   
_ But then there's the feeling of curiosity _ __   
_ What would happen if— _ __   
  


__   
_ . . . _ __   
__   
__   
__   
_ Reset, restart, load it all to the beginning _ __   
_ Slashing, finding, gaining. _ __   
__   
_ Rough movements as if forced to do so _ __   
_ Dragging heavy footsteps. _ __   
__   
_ It's all different, yet the same thing as before _ __   
_ Changes in character and more. _ __   
__   
_ They get stronger, able to defeat the fiends _ __   
_ Scattering white dust everywhere. _ __   
__   
_ Many more emotions, a lot more remorse _ __   
_ But I refuse to let them. _ __   
__   
_ Many ways they've died, I just want to help _ __   
_ The child keeps quiet. _ __   
__   
_ Torture, dying, shattering has happened _ __   
_ They've finally hit him. _ __   
__   
_ And then there's the demon who comes _ __   
_ 'Cause we called their name. _ __   
__   
_ My marionette is now like an empty shell _ __   
_ I've let go of the strings. _ __   
__   
_ I'm the puppeteer; I've controlled everything _ __   
_ All the actions and paths. _ __   
__   
__   
_ There's a new puppet for me to play with _ __   
_   
_ ** _"Greetings, Chara."_ **


	3. Functioning SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrete Poem;  
Speaking to the Reader

Function ing SOUL   
Your SOUL is th e culmination of   
your very being. It's home to your hopes   
Your dreams. Your emotions. Your power. Your   
LIFE. It holds all the pain, the pleasure, and the   
personality you have. It's strong and weak at the   
same time. It's unique to you and only you. It   
can represent your personality. Its colors are   
vibrant if you're a human, but I already kn   
ow you are one. After all... The mons   
ters wouldn't venture here. You con   
tain DT within your SOUL. All   
humans do. Their SOULs   
are stronger than a   
monster's,   
and th   
at'   
s   
  
ter   
  
ri   
  
fy   
  
ing


	4. A Nighttime Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel Rhyme Poem;  
Italics are Chara

Chara? Are you awake where you lay?

_ Yeah. What’s wrong? You alright? _

(I was wondering,)

What’s it like on the surface? Is it bright with stars to light the way?

_ It’s bright in the day, almost too bright, and the stars only appear at night. _

Then what lights up the sky? How is it so bright during the day?

_ The sun lights up the day and it, too, is a star but the only one in sight. _

* * *

Do you think we’ll ever reach the surface, where we’ll see the stars, sky, and sun?

_ I don't know Asriel. Perhaps soon. We’ll think of something together. _

Okay then, Chara. One day we’ll save the monsters have the Underground gone.

_ Yeah, everyone will be happy, and we’ll all live on the surface, happier and better. _

Ah... I’m getting tired. Good night Chara. Tomorrow let’s have some fun.

_ Good night Asriel... I’ll free everyone, and from the Underground we will unfetter. _


	5. Dance of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charisk Dancetale Poem

With the grace of a leaf drifting in the wind, they leap and twirl in the bed of flowers.

Petals flounce up into the air before setting down with each pointed step from them.

A halo of bright light surrounds their young posture, limbs moving by the urges of instinct.

I silently move with them, never touching but guiding through the flow of a water’s stream.

How beautiful they are when they wave their arms with ease to the silent music that plays out.

* * *

A golden flower is plucked for their sweetness, an offering of faith to the ethereal angel.

With a charming red grin, I greet them, finally taking their hand into an act we both knew.

Our styles mixed into a beautiful creation, one of tradition and one of modern, growing familiar.

_ I love them, and they love me; we danced the dance of LOVE together. _


	6. Dare to Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans Dancetale Rhyme Poem;  
First Meeting Genocide

the colD air whistles around in a tune, creating the music of this icy beat that plays out in the forest; a song

snow is shuffled About with each rigid movement, effortlessly swaying to the music; dancing along

sweating with every swish of his haNds, letting out a dance that hasn’t been seen until now by them; a demon

elegant twirls aCcompany his vigorous spins, desperate to survive this off-script scene; he was now a freeman

dusty hands hEld out a knife at him threateningly, plastic caked in the powdered lives of innocents; a crime

he Watched as they leaped at him, toes pointe and arms up high with their weapon; he moved just in time

the empty feelIng deep down gnawed at his soul seemingly realizing his heartache from this moment; an oddity

wiTh a simple, swift slide of his hand, red morphs to blue and rushes to every sideline; magic used constantly

yet tHey still stand, determination in large quantity to fuel their deadly dance of love that plays out; a homicide

one-hundred-seventy tries froM the last, but he has no karma to help, his chances are slim; it’s a suicide

“hEy kid, i think you should stop this game you’re playing, heh… you could get a sternum scolding-”; the cut came

**and the human continued the game**


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphrisk Rhyme Poem;  
Possible referenced depression

The fear, never-ending and creeping into my skin. Leaping into my very core it feeds on me. Guilt blooms from its seeds and spews out tears to seep. Regrets blanketed under a face of anxiety. I’m still so afraid.

“No one knows about my secret.” Repeated over and over. Ten times, a hundred. In my mind of cloudy fantasies that will never happen. I just wanted this chance to be good! The fate I wanted was not made.

A shining light, they come to me. Finding my darkness that I have locked tight. Following me as I did to them. Soul-breaking realization. They know. I hesitate at the sight of their warm hand reaching for me.

Kindness and forgiveness. Do I really deserve it? Lying but spitting out the truth to leave a bitter taste. The hero comes for me, the lying villain. Who tricked and hid in the darkness. I wonder what good inside me do they see?

Human shining in the golden light of the hero of my dreams. I know I shouldn't, I’m no more than a friend, a side character, a villain. Yet my pacing heart is evident of the warm feelings budding over the course of my soul.

I, afraid, never tell, but they know all too quickly in my seconds of falling. They open the mouth to say charming words. Hope falling from their lips, a hope my heart had wished for, and their warm feelings covered the cold.

Reciprocated, replicating, response for me. Overwhelming tears spill out like rain. The storm of hidden emotions had turned into a rainbow wish. I hold their hand stretched out for me. I try my best smile, they smile too.

_ “I love you, Alphys. Your flaws, your perfections and all. The secrets and pain you kept inside, you don’t have to shoulder them all by yourself anymore. I’m happy you chose to trust me. I love you, I’m not mad at you.” _


	8. Flaws and All + All your Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charisk Combined Poem;  
Body Positivity, kinda

I love their small flaws. The small freckles dotting their pale skin. Their short, chestnut hair and slender face. The cold of their fingers, begging for heat.

_I love them with all their perfections. Love their dark, tan skin and night-colored hair. Love their cute, chubby cheeks and their twinkling, small eyes._

* * *

I love their small flaws. Their stiff stature over their thin frame. The dark humor and witty comments they say. Their small chuckles that’s always discreet.

_I love them with all their perfections. Love that they lightly giggle, but never laugh. Love that they never waver or give up after many failed tries._

* * *

I love their small flaws. The temper and passion they always hold. Their secret insecurities about their mind. The comfort they give me is always sweet.

I love them with all their perfections. Love to remind them that they’re beautiful. Love to kiss away their tears and give comfort to their cries.

* * *

_Because of all their kind gestures,_

Despite their low self-esteem,

_because of their perfections,_

despite all their flaws,

** _I love Chara._ **

**I love Frisk.**


	9. First Love Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrisk Rhyme Poem

People around us are in falling in love, but I only have my eyes set on you

They can be running in love's misty terrain, yet the world's made my heart be true

Like the falling leaves of evergreen trees. My soul stutters to turn into a cool blue

A strucken bolt of lightning that burns, leaving a patience for a dust of pink hue

'Cause it's a First Love Crisis that I'm having

A bottle of passion threatening to break glass

Talking casually with you while panicking in mind

Hidden acts of kindness sprinkled with integrity

Yeah, it's a First Love Crisis that I'm feeling

The world spinning atop the Cupid's love arrow

Infecting everyone with the illness of infatuation

Leaving no justice to everyone's emotions persevering

Turning ever so reddened like the cape you always wear with big dreaming

Your yellow bright smiles shine unto me, lighting up the sea skies gleaming

And even with all the bravery in the world, I could never bring myself to scheming

Every way to convey the rush of heat I feel enveloping my soul into clouds steaming


	10. I Remember A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toaster (Toriel/Gaster) Rhyme Poem;  
Minor affair

I would remember a man   
Lost in the past where memories sprout   
Delicately, he took my hand   
And lead me away from a place of doubt   
Time spent together again   
A cycle of fun as we frolicked about   
Stories I wished never end   
But then he vanished without a shout   


* * *

  
I could remember a man   
He was so passionate about his work   
Just listening when I can   
As he spoke with meaningful words   
All but with his hands   
We'd have battles of word-play go berserk   
Sharing our wits in stands   
Rivaling only the singing of the birds

* * *

I can remember a man   
He was so charming and so sweet   
Swooned by him then   
Reminiscing of the that time we meet   
A love to be banned   
Hidden emotions locked away, discreet   
And that was when   
His smile grew too wide, but I couldn't see

* * *

  
I have remembered a man   
One I had once felt love   
But into his work he dove   
In hopes of, for dreams of   
Quitting this underground cove   
And getting us all up above   
Madness, they say he was drove   
He held up a finger in glove   
**My Queen, our love has began**


	11. Emotions, You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errink Rhyme Poem;  
Aro/Ace Ink lol

Livid dreams accompany my being

Should this truly be my role in life?

Your good is what everyone is unseeing

Yet your actions of justice are living in strife

What other false scenes shall we do?

* * *

I am no saint, I know all too well

Devoid of sentiment, unlike your passion

Filling feelings inside of an empty shell

We act our plays in a create-destroy fashion

Until one of us fell in love; it was you

* * *

Your emotions are always so pure and full

I envy the colors that courses your vein

Compared, my own paints shall always null

Perhaps that's why you're an error of pain

With a hurtful soul, you'd want a new

* * *

Makes me think about why you're fleeing

Do your feelings of love hurt like a knife?

I know you joke of LOVE like a twisted hell

Flames of hate leaving everything ashen

From your emotions, away you will pull

But still I see the affection you chain

I wonder if I could say: _I love you too_


	12. Monday Mornings Conclude Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franskby (Frisk/Sans/Kris/Grillby) Poem/Prose?  
Polyamourus Ship

_The light is soft, warm, fuzzy_

_Filling him with a sensation so huge_

_He could die right then_

_The summer dews of spring_

_Show them the start of stars to shine_

_They cuddled with others_

_Magic of his heat spreads over_

_Leaving burn marks on the skin that lay_

_Unseen to lurking eyes_

_A soft, silent sigh searching for_

_Steam is wafting its sweet scent to them_

_Murmur of thanks_

_A shivered, cool hand brushes_

_Their honeysuckle skin tainted by the sun_

_Morning glories open eyes_

_Combing each other pleasantly_

_An emotion of contentness raises over all_

_Breaths of calm winds_

_Colors of yellow, red, orange_

_Gently embrace three, growing brighter_

_The mellow knock of bone_

_Groans, layered with laziness_

_Sleep humming out the window's shine_

_In waves of gold flickering_

_The TV was playing a white noise_

_Warm, red souls of two glowed to awaken_

_Frisk yawning, Kris pawning_

_Time was short this morning_

_A rueful monday morning it was for them_

_6 AM and a couple more minutes_

_The first was the hearth of them_

_Crackling flames rising to reach strength_

_Saying a farewell to those he loves_

_Another moment runs by time_

_Two get up, eyes unseen to the sun rays_

_Comforting each other for another_

_Shirts adjusted like leaf patterns_

_Whistling peace to disappear to the bright_

_Staying still the skeleton slumbers_

_Never wiping grin tenses to ice_

_Waters cooling; loss of feelings, comfort_

_The sun's warmth rises to mock_

_Long times ahead his time today_

_At a stand to see until the next moment_

_To indulge in another cuddle fest_


	13. Warm-Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillster Rhyme Poem

Soft glows against the deep darkness

Like embers of charcoal in a toasty flame

A heat of warmth brings him contentment

While smiles spread wide from cheek to cheek

Humming to the delightful scene of this

Glasses pushed up and out of the way

Smoky whispers misting through the ear

Cold fingers grip the burning touches

Bringing the brightening fire hotter to a blue

Because gentle lips were met to his

And a crackling of the licking blaze flickers

His figure solidifies to a more stablized him

Hands hold eachother endearingly tender

Mixtures of happiness for each other stirred up

And a sigh escaped before a capturing kiss

The monotone colors of him make for none

As the light colors of him shine enough

Their suits complimenting with the dance

Husky murmurs sing a song to the room's rhythm

They know that their love was never a miss


	14. Parting Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asgoriel/Torgore Rhyme Poem;  
Divorce theme

_Th-thump, Th-thump_

It's gone

Not with a sudden flick

Nor did it ever click

Simply fleeting,

Washing away like the foamy shores

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

It's disappeared

Not with any chime

But sands of time

Flowing downwards,

The hourglass is stuck in its place

_Th-thump, Th-thump_

It's heart-breaking

To see they are none,

My feelings have gone

For him, there's no more

In a flurry of bubbles floating smaller

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

It's sad

To know it no longer seared

Our flame has disappeared

The "us" is no more

Slowly sinking into the ocean without end

_Th-thump, Th-thump_

It's grief

Yet there are no tears

I cannot seem to let any out

Despite my wanting to shout

No drama or tension,

Just me and you, "we" back into two

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

It's despair

Yet I can't express

A neutral face of understanding

Any more would be demanding

No bursts or sobs,

Just simply "us", taking our own bus

_Th-thump, Th-thump_

It's acceptance

A core of relief, to say

Going forwards without looking

Anger, once hidden, now booking

This isn't happiness

But I'll go towards that golden future

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump_

It's progressing

This emptiness is filling

Moving on so the past never lingers

Thoughts are no longer like stingers

This isn't contentment

But the birds still call from the future

_We'll part ways,_

_Saying our farewells,_

_Leaving one another_

** _"Goodbye."_ **


	15. Multi-person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Fallen Humans (+ Chara) Rhyme Poem;  
Implied Multi-personality/Possession

**Monday**

They were shy and quiet,

Hesitant at the very most

You'd never see them riot

Little moving, like a ghost

Pen in hand, "My name is Wyatt"

They'd write on a mailing post

Others would see them diet

Stormach growling from host

**Tuesday**

They were loud and rough

Opposite from Monday

With starting fights to act tough

Seeing them out, you'd pray

Bruises, scratches all that stuff

Yelling out, "The name's Kent, okay!?"

A flex with Undyne to seem buff

The scars would never go away

Leaving stings that'd make a huff

**Wednesday**

They were honest and blunt

Speaking their mind when they can

Debating with them is like a hunt

A plié, "Shiran, Catherie Shiran."

Dry-wit words sent with a punt

From the cliffs they're given ban

Bruises from ignorance as if a runt

**Thursday**

They were reclusive and smart

Writing down about anything

And always reading a chart

"Address me as Marri Parksing."

Collecting more to add to their cart

Eyes dry and blind, unfit for seeing

Salty rain from their patching heart

**Friday**

They were generous and nice

Always sharing and making friends

Leaving none left to add spice

"I'm Jorden," continuing the trends

Follow the previous days to suffice

Smiles strained and it pretends

Always giving out the cake in slice

**Saturday**

They were dramatic and lawful

Obediently following the pasted rule

Never doing any that would be awful

"Ranger," they dip their hat to look cool

But then it grew to seeing things flawful

Playing bang with their toy gun tool

Trigger happy child eating a waffle

**Sunday**

They weren't right or normal

Because today they were sat aside

Hands twirled a knife so casual

"Greetings." they smiled too wide

A jolt of uncertainty, very unusual

Clacking of a step they took in one stride

Growing closer and nearer to all...

_Until they returned back to neutral_


	16. Befriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soriel Deltarune Poem

Newcomer here, with my brother

And this place, I took from another

Running a new shop in this quaint—

Little town

A customer comes in, I smile at her

She introduces herself, smile warmer

I do the same and talk about things—

Up and down

Toriel Dreemurr, I've learned her name

She cracked a joke, the punchline came

I grinned and laughed then said a pun—

Like a clown

She laughed like it was the best joke she heard

That was when I feel my soul warm and purred

She sadly needed to go home—

We both frown

Exchanging numbers, I waved and so did she

"knock knock." Pausing, "Who's there?" "ice e"

"Ice e who?" "ice e you soon" I'd like to be—

Joking around

with you


	17. Of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne Poem

He hears the waters rushing

and the twinkle of the crystals' glow

He hears the footsteps sounding

and the roar of his friend's laughter

He hears the voices yelling

and the excitement of his own talk

She swings an arm over his shoulders

The usual thing she did

Comforting him of their friendship

Roughly and rowdy to not

Discourage his strength or prowess

But gentle enough to be

One to get him smiling of joy

A small talk to get things

Going to exercise and train

So happy with eachother

Looking out for him, always

Looking up to her, forever

Passion filled bodies riled up in red

Sauce drizzled atop warmly cooked noodles

A proudly work

Of friendship

_[And of spaghetti]_


	18. Clipped Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charisk Poem;  
Yandere Themes

How magnificent they are

Majestic wings stretched out

And free flying with grace

Spreading joy and light where they may go

A golden light halos around

Glowing with much kindness

Their amber eyes twinkle

Caring, warm arms embrace my sinful soul

Ah—! Such a gentle hold to caress me

To lift the negative and dark thoughts

Leaving only Love in my whole being

A smile spread so wide as they whisper

My affection only grows more and more

Their cute, rosy cheeks

Heated my own to a red hue

And every part of me was

Filling up with the feeling of "like" for them

Yet, to part was dejecting

They had to go, to leave me!

Let out innocent laughter

Waving goodbye to my cold heart, so lonely

I cannot, cannot, cannot, cannot—

ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Chara! Please don't ever go,

I call out to grab their wrist

They were patient, so, so, so nice

And I cried and sobbed and let the tears fall

Frisk, the lost and poor soul

The soul that built up LOVE

Frisk, the child who cannot let go

A selfish desire to enchant them

Frisk, the lonely human

Affection burns in their core

Frisk, the love-filled demon who

Needed to so something—!

They wouldn't stay here longer

Hugging them tightly, lifting the blade

And with a broken smile, full of infatuation

_I clipped the wings of the Merciful Angel_


	19. Puzzling Puddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall Riddle Poem;  
Who is this about, I wonder?

Perhaps is the word, you'd use in this case

For finding the fickle person this is about

Don't be hasty! Analyze at your own pace

Then puckered lips would perform a pout

A pretentious aura of knowledge or not?

Who would know for sure? People will say

Looksee here! A pop here to test your lot

Waterfall holds their ambition for everyday

A wash, then sing. Go flex your stuff and yell out if one befuddles.

They're put in image rare, but know their things

Seemingly put-off with everyone's passions

Poor one who pretends a pundit with sayings

Never wanting or knowing rightened fashions

Pepper the place with the puzzles while the children play in puddles.


	20. chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a poem about my best friend_

_ from dusk _

_ your eyes _

_ flickers gold _

_ unlocked _

_ to look _

_ beginning _

_ you are _

_ empty _

_ for the world _

_ never _

_ unseen _

_ my heart's full _

_ halos _

_ resting _

_ wings unfold _

_ angel _

_ I see _

_ caress me _

_ bright warmth _

_ carry _

_ me and you _

_ friendly _

_ stronger _

_ besting me _

_ from up _

_ come down _

_ set us free _

_ flowers _

_ coughing _

_ gold flickers _


	21. Last Farewell Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charisk Poem

When I had awoken on my own

I was never one to shed tears

But once I knew that I was alone

I cried and cried out all my fears

Running towards the place you would be

I set my sights to see you go

Your watery eyes gleaming at me

I wished that this moment would slow

Ka-tack Ka-tack

The train comes along

"I can't stay here,

I do not belong"

Ka-tack Ka-tack

The sun starts the dawn

"I love you, Frisk

I'll love you when gone"

The train whistles, ringing in my ears

You step onto the train, slowly

Butterflies have gone away from cheers

I could only watch you go lowly

Golden rays, halo your figure's fade

Whispers of a no promise gain

I turn around to the fate all made

"Goodbye, Chara"; last farewell train


	22. Carry Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Asriel Poem

Carry Me Home

Carry Me Home

On this faithful day

Carry Me Home

From the hope that I have blossomed

With every petal I cough up

By the dreams we all hold in our hearts

Along the last breath on my tongue

Carry Me Home

Carry Me Home

In your warm arms

Carry Me Home

As the shining dawn sets to rusting dusk

Resting forwards my soul

Because you'll be missed by tears unfold

Fever driven and ill, we shall march

Carry Me Home

Carry Me Home

To golden flowers

Carry Me Home

Please wipe away your blood and sweat

For they will not be kind

Promise to never tell your dark desires

Yet know how to speak your mind

Carry Me Home

Carry Me Home

My last request

Carry Me Home


	23. Untitled Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krusie (Kris/Susie) Poem

For Her, the warmth His Cold Heart gives

Fire that Burns and Melts; She Lives

Worth nothing more than an Ice Glare

But even so, He's in her Stare

Truth will be spoken, she would ne'er Dare

A battle for him; nothing but fair

The Sword in hand with a fearless flight

Glowing Blue! So bright in his ethereal light!

Fiery words, full of fury, sent to crack his Gaze

Irritation moved to a friendlier Blaze

Her eyes a bit more clearer on this day

Whether or not it's newfound love, who's to say?


	24. Baked Pastries Wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoatBun (Toriel/Snowdin Shopkeeper) Poem

A curious glaze

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ To one's amaze

Forth come, forth told

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Both warm in hold

Working 'gether

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Hearts are teather'd

Given what they know

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Love only goes to show

Delicious bunches

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Children munches

A delighted bleat

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Her sugary treats

Married gazes go turn

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ For a newer bond to churn

Her white fur plushes

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ And her face blushes

Ears perk up the thumping

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ A heart's faster bumping

Both with wonderful bakes

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ The shared love of cakes

From flour to flower

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Now the passion will shower

Purple and White

‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ ‍‍ Perfectly Wives


End file.
